True meaning of Mabudachi
by Okami-sama
Summary: Yep, Shigure is left alone.So when he calls Ayame, what will they do to our poor Hatorisan!ShixAyaXHato


**Os-** This is what I think really goes on when the Mabudachi trio are alone!

xD

don't like yaoi,

don't read!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own furuba, nor do I own the characters, because if I did Tohru would be staring at a whole bunch guys making out.

oh and Akito would die from lack of social experence!

[x

-cough-dieAkitodie-cough-

The Real Meaning Of Mabudachi Trio

* * *

For the third night in a row Shigure was all alone. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji were all at the exclusive lake house he and Hatori actually went to last vacation. It seemed like so long since Shigure had seen his two Mabudachi's.

Getting a new idea, he picked up the phone and dialed Ayame's cell number.

"Hello Hello!" he heard a familiar voice say cheerfully.

"Aya! It's me!" he replied just as cheerfully.

"'Gure?! It is you, what have I done to diserve a wonderful phone call from a spectacular person such as yourself 'Gure-san?!" Ayame cooed.

Shigure couldn't take it anymore and decided it was best to tell Aya his plan before it escaped his mind.

Less than twenty minutes later, Ayame was walking through the door with a tall box in his left hand. Once Shigure saw this he broke out into a fit of giggles. Ayame just flashed him a evil smile and went to hide whatever was in the box.

"I promise this plan is gonna be good Aya!" Shigure squealed, then went over to hug his friend.

"Of course it will be! You were the one who thought it up!" Ayame responded pulling Shigure over to the couch.

"Now how will we get him over here…" Shigure pondered.

* * *

"Oh Ha'ri come quick, come quick! It seems that 'Gure-san has come down with something!" Ayame dramatized, holding the phone to his ear with his left hand while putting The right hand over Shigure's mouth to keep him from laughing.

"I'm busy Ayame…" Hatori said then sighed. Yeah right, he was staring at the same sheet of records as he had been two hours ago. He needed to get out of that office.

"But Ha'ri! You want our 'Gure-san to die?" Ayame screeched into the receiver, making Hatori jump in his seat.

"Fine! I'll be there as soon as I can." Hatori stated before hanging up and throwing off his coat.

Ayame and Shigure where hiding behind the door, ready for their attack on their best friend. They were both having a hard time keeping their laughter in and when they heard a car door slam, they both let out a soft giggle.

Needless to say Hatori wasn't ready for what was about to happen. When he opened the door, he got jumped on and blindfolded.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, trying to hold in his anger.

"We're just gonna have some fun Ha'ri!" Shigure whispered seductively into Hatori's ear.

Ayame giggled and lifted Hatori's chin.

"Mmmhhmm…" he agreed.

"Go get the _stuff_ Aya!" Shigure told his companion in the rape of their too-stressed buddy.

Ayame let out another round of giggles before turning and skipping to where he hid the box. Taking it out of the hiding space he went over to where Shigure and Hatori were and sat in Hatori's lap, making the older man stiffen. Shigure was grinning ear to ear when he saw what Ayame took out of the box and said to him simply

"Nice choice, I bet it tastes very good!"

Ayame nodded and using his thumb, opened Hatori's mouth. All poor Hatori could do was kick his legs as the younger man poured a tangy alcohol on his tongue. By the time it was all gone and Ayame was getting up, Hatori felt dizzy. _Damn._ He thought, _what the hell are they going to do to me now? _But this question was rhetorical for he didn't want to know the answer.

It took Shigure forty five minutes to get Hatori up to his room and tied to the bed. At first Hatori was screaming and cussing, but now he knew he was never going to be able to get out of this. His blindfold had been taken off and he was only in his boxers. Shigure and Ayame were talking quietly, every now and then looking at him. When they finally seemed to be content, they turned to Hatori and smiled.

"I get him first!" Ayame called and ran over to Hatori's side.

"No fair! It was my plan!" Shigure whined, crossing his arms.

"I have an idea 'Gure! We could all go at the same time!" Ayame seemed proud of his idea and when Hatori's wide eyes looked over at him, he could see that the other's golden one's were glazed over. Hatori gulped and took a deep breath. _I'm going to get raped…_ he thought sadly, _make the best out of it Hatori…let it be pleasurable._ He let out a deep breath as soon as shigure climbed on top of him.

"Don't worry Ha'ri, I won't hurt…too much!" Shigure giggled as he planted a few kisses onto Hatori's chest. Ayame, deciding to let Shigure have his fun, took off his kimono and lay next to Hatori. He kissed the older man's lips gently before tracing the bottom one with his tounge. Shigure was advancing lower and lower as each second ticked by. Hatori was seeing it wasn't so hard to find pleasure in this raping for he was short of breath and moaning. This only caused Ayame and Shigure to get more aggressive. If they didn't stop soon Hatori felt he was going to go over the edge. He couldn't even do anything. _Stupid damn ropes!_ He thought tugging on his bounds, _Let me go!_ Ayame seeing what he was doing, untied the rope and got on top of Hatori too.

"Why am I the one being ganged up on?" Hatori breathed.

Ayame and Shigure stopped and stared at him for a second.

"Did you ju-"

"Ha'ri are yo-"

"'Gure? Do you thi-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Hatori yelled at them and flushed even more.

The two others stared wide-eyed at him, their jaws hanging open. After thirty seconds of doing this they shrugged their shoulders and started onto their sex expedition once again.

In the morning, Ayame pulled on his clothes and sneaked out the door of Shigure's room quietly. He didn't want to wake his two sleepy-heads because they just looked too cute. Shigure was snuggled against Hatori's chest and Hatori had his arms around Shigure loosely. _This is on weekend I'm never going to forget._ Ayame thought, grabbing a glass of milk and much like a young teenager, sat on top of the counter.

* * *

**Os-** I just got this idea because i'm a yaoi freak...

especially at 10:58 pm

xDD

so review and tell me what you think,

mmkay lovelies!?


End file.
